


Saved

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Obliviation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry follows Neville in an attempt to find out why he has so many detentions with Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

Harry stifled a yawn, frowning in annoyance with himself. He'd fallen asleep under the Invisibility Cloak yet again. He tried to stretch as surreptitiously as possible so that the others wouldn't notice him. Everything hurt, even his arse, which felt like he'd been sitting on a pole all night instead of the plush carpeting in Snape's personal chambers. He'd awoken just in time - Neville and Snape were already finished, the Potions texts now closed on the table, and they were heading towards the door. Not a moment too soon, Harry thought with a worried glance at his friend. Judging by Neville's dishevelled hair and the light sheen of sweat on his face, Snape had put him through his paces.

They paused at the door and Snape turned to Neville.

"You're hopeless, Longbottom," he said with a nasty sneer. "I don't know why I bother."

Harry gritted his teeth at the trembling of Neville's hands before the other boy quickly hid them in his robes. Why couldn't Snape just leave him alone?

"I'm s- sorry, sir," Neville said, pressing his lips together as his shoulders shook - obviously holding back his tears, Harry thought, casting his best, albeit unseen glare at Snape. "I'll do better next time, I promise."

"You'd better," Snape said, his silky voice sending a visible shiver of fear through Neville. "Or I'll make sure you regret it."

Neville lowered his eyes and nodded as Snape opened the door. Mumbling his goodbyes, he fled, Harry on his heels.

Harry waited until Neville was out of sight before he started the long climb back to Gryffindor Tower. He puzzled over what he had seen - or rather what he had not seen. For days he'd been following Neville to his detentions in Snape's private quarters, but Snape and Neville had done nothing more than pore silently over Potions texts until Harry fell asleep crouched under his Invisibility Cloak in the corner, only to awake just in time to leave with Neville. They had done nothing out of the ordinary, but Harry just knew something was odd, and he was going to discover what was going on between them if it was the last thing he did.

Spying on Neville and Snape from under his Invisibility Cloak had been his last resort after weeks of run-ins with Snape that had culminated in a series of unpleasant detentions together with Neville or alone with Filch, whilst Snape had Neville doing Merlin knew what in the dungeons. Neville had finally begged Harry not to get involved, saying he was only making everything worse and asking Harry to let him deal with Snape in his own way.

Harry had reluctantly agreed, but now he was more determined than ever to discover what was going on between Snape and Neville. Neville had vastly improved in Potions since fifth year, but Snape only ridiculed and taunted him more than ever, while Neville just took it. Harry's instincts told him to protect Neville, but he had to go about it more subtly now, he decided. So he glanced away quickly when Snape looked over at him after directing a particularly vicious remark at Neville, daring Harry to speak, and he almost had to bite through his tongue to keep himself from jumping to his friend's defence. The look in Neville's eyes, however, as he urgently shook his head at Harry behind Snape's back convinced Harry that he had to do something - anything - to save his friend.

The next evening after dinner, Harry rushed to the dormitory to grab his cloak and then hurried to the dungeons to wait for Neville to appear. After a few minutes, Neville came into view, shivering and pulling his robes more tightly around himself. Harry's heart went out to his friend, and he felt a new spark of anger at Snape. Why couldn't that git just leave Harry and his friends alone?

When Neville reached the door to the dungeon classroom, Harry hurried to catch up with him. The other boy continued down the corridor until he came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Bloody Baron, who looked just as lively alive as he now was dead. Neville whispered the password and the painting slid open. He slipped through the doorway with Harry right behind him.

Harry looked around furtively as Neville advanced further into the room. Bookcases made of dark mahogany lined the walls, and the furniture was worn, but comfortable-looking. A low table strewn with Potions texts stood before the couch. Thick carpets covered the floors, leaving indentations behind Neville's feet as he crossed the floor. The room exuded a cosiness that seemed to conflict with the harsh personality of its owner, who was now leaning against the mantelpiece, his dark eyes fixed on Neville as he approached. Harry almost choked. The stern taskmaster was gone, replaced by a long, lean creature who made Harry's pulse race. Snape's hair, still slightly damp from his bath and steaming from the heat of the fire, fell around his shoulders, and the V-neck of his dressing-gown exposed a pale-skinned chest with little hair. His dressing-gown ended mid-calf, showing thin, but surprisingly well-muscled legs with a dusting of dark hair.

Snape didn't move as Neville came to a stop before him. Harry watched in dawning horror and astonishment as Neville rubbed himself against his most hated teacher and slipped a sure hand into his dressing-gown. Snape pulled Neville closer, slipping one arm around his waist and cupping Neville's chin with his other hand. Gazing down at Neville, he gently stroked the boy's lips with his thumb before lowering his head to capture Neville's mouth in a kiss.

Harry could only gape. Gone was his shy, fearful friend, replaced by this sensuous being, who met Snape's caresses with equal passion and aggression. When Snape pulled away, he was panting, his lips swollen. He retrieved his glass of whiskey from the mantelpiece, never taking his eyes from Neville.

"Strip," he said.

Neville muttered a spell and his robes dropped to the floor. Harry had to suppress a gasp as he realised that Neville had been nude beneath his robes the whole time. Snape merely looked smug, but Harry noted that his eyes had widened slightly in surprise as well.

"So eager, Longbottom?" he asked with a sneer.

"What do you expect, sir?" Neville asked in a somewhat petulant tone. "I've been hard and aching for you all day. I nearly came in my pants whenever you were near. It was torture."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? It seems to me that you need to learn a little self-control."

"Yes, sir," Neville said, lowering his eyes, but Harry spotted a sly smile on the other boy's lips.

Snape snorted. "Very well, then, Longbottom. You may undress me now." He placed the glass back onto the mantelpiece and opened his arms wide in invitation.

Neville hurried to comply, tugging open the sash of Snape's dressing-gown and reaching up to push it off Snape's shoulders. Snape was naked underneath as well, and Harry examined his teacher's body with interest.

Snape was thin - almost too thin - due to irregularly kept mealtimes and hours spent in front of a cauldron instead of outdoors. His skin was pale to the point of translucence and a sparse dusting of hair covered his arms and legs. Harry's eyes, however, were drawn to Snape's hard and leaking cock, which stood out proudly from Snape's dark pubic hair.

Neville's eyes were drawn to Snape's prize possession as well. He licked his lips.

"Please, sir, may I suck it?"

Snape shrugged with seeming nonchalance, but Harry could see his hands trembling until he stilled them by clenching them at his sides.

"As you wish, Longbottom," he said.

Neville dropped to his knees before Snape and wrapped his hand around the base of Snape's cock. Pulling it to his lips, he first kissed the tip reverently and then opened his mouth. Snape hissed as Neville's mouth enveloped his erection. As Neville eased Snape's prick more and more deeply into his mouth, Harry reached into his robes and freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. He focused his gaze on Neville and Snape as he stroked, imagining it was his cock that Neville was sucking.

Snape fisted his hands in Neville's hair and thrust into the boy's mouth with abandon. Harry could tell that Snape was close to coming and began to pace his own strokes so that they could come together. To his surprise, however, Snape pushed Neville away. Harry paused in his own ministrations as well.

Snape dropped to his knees and pulled Neville into his arms for another kiss. Neville moaned involuntarily as Snape took his mouth. As he clung to Snape's shoulders, Snape lowered him to the floor, their mouths still fused. Snape covered Neville's body with his and began to rock his erection against Neville's cock. Then he pushed himself up on his elbows and started to kiss his way down Neville's body, licking and sucking and biting every bit of skin in reach, leaving love bites on Neville's neck and collar bones and worrying Neville's hard little nipples with his teeth.

Harry fell to a crouch and crept as close to them as he dared, thankful for the thick carpet beneath his feet that muffled his approach. Just out of reach of the entwined lovers, Harry stopped and settled the cloak around him, making sure he was still completely covered. Then he took hold of his cock again and sat back to enjoy the show.

In the meantime, Snape had reached Neville's abdomen. Neville's breath was becoming increasingly laboured. His hands clutched at the thick carpeting and he was lifting his hips off the floor.

"Please, sir," he said. "Touch me."

He sighed as Snape gripped his erection and stroked it. Snape gave it a wide swipe with his tongue from the tip to the base and laved Neville's balls before moving lower to jab at Neville's arsehole with his tongue.

Harry couldn't stop himself. He'd never seen anything so disgusting, so obscene, so unbelievably hot in his life. He gasped out loud, breaking the silence of the room.

Snape and Neville were immediately alert. Harry held his breath as they both scanned the room. Suddenly Snape looked down and smiled nastily. Harry looked down as well and realised to his horror that Snape could see the indentation of his body on the thick carpet.

"Potter!" Snape said with a snarl and lunged for him.

Harry tried to scramble away, but Snape was already on him. Harry shrieked as Snape plucked the Invisibility Cloak from his head, ripping out a few hairs in the process. Snape pinned him to the floor with his body, wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, and pressed. Harry struggled, his feet thrashing in an attempt to throw Snape off and his fingers clawing ineffectually at Snape's hands. As his vision greyed, he was dimly aware of shouting and, for some insane reason, the thrusts of Snape's cock against his own erection poking out of his trousers, a feeling which intensified the more light-headed he became.

The pressure on his throat suddenly let up. Harry lay coughing and rasping for breath, listening to the conversation between his friend and their professor.

"I thought you said you'd taken care of this problem!"

"I did! He obviously didn't listen to me when I said I didn't need his help."

"Insufferable brat!"

"He was just trying to protect me, sir."

"Yes, Harry Potter and his saviour complex. Always meddling in things that don't concern him! Only this time he's gone too far." Snape turned to Harry. "When I'm through with you, Potter, you'll think detention with Filch is paradise."

Harry clenched his fists. "That's not fair!" he cried, his voice hoarse from Snape's attack. "I just wanted to protect Neville from you. How was I supposed to know he was getting shagged by a greasy git like you and liking it?"

"Harry!" Neville cried in warning. Snape just went very pale and clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring. Harry closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead, he yelped in surprise as a warm hand curled around his cock and stroked. He tried to pull away, but Snape grabbed him and held him in place as he slowly masturbated Harry.

"What's this, hmm?" Snape asked. "You don't seem to have found the little show Longbottom and I gave you to have been quite so horrible after all, do you?"

Harry's only answer was a moan as he thrust into Snape's warm grip. He felt his balls tighten and knew that it wouldn't take much more before he came. He prayed that Snape wouldn't stop, but of course he did.

"What are we going to do with you, Potter?" Snape asked, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his chin.

Neville pressed against Snape's back and kissed his shoulder. "Don't hurt him, sir. It's my fault. I should have found another way to put him off the scent. Punish me instead." Neville said the last sentence in a breathy whisper as he leaned forward to nibble on Snape's ear. "Please. Punish me. You know you want to."

Snape seemed to contemplate the matter for a moment, and then he smiled. A chill ran down Harry's spine to his tailbone. He didn't like that smile at all.

Snape turned and pulled Neville into his arms. "Very well," he said, licking the shell of Neville's ear as the boy shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning into the caress. But don't expect to enjoy it."

Neville nodded, and Snape released him. Turning to Harry, he said, "Get undressed, Potter."

"Wait a minute! Don't I have a say in this? I can take my own punishment, thank you very much."

Snape growled and made a move towards Harry, but Neville raised his hand. "Harry, don't worry. This isn't a problem for me."

"But Neville," Harry lowered his voice and he moved close to Neville. "You don't have to do this! I don't know what kind of hold he has on you, but this can't go on. Come with me. We'll go to Dumbledore right now, and he'll sort it out."

Neville looked at Snape and took a deep breath. "Harry, no! I know what I'm doing. I... I want Snape. I need him. And he needs me. I think. At least he wants me. Harry... Do you trust me?" As Harry nodded, Neville smiled in relief. "Good. Because I trust him, all right?"

Harry hesitated, glancing at Snape, who was watching him with an impassive look. He nodded, noting how Snape's shoulders sagged as the tension left them and how Neville's brilliant smile brightened his face.

Neville began to unbutton Harry's robes. He pushed them off Harry's shoulders and pulled Harry's school jumper over his head, while Harry toed off his shoes and struggled to unfasten his trousers. Snape batted his hands away and unbuttoned them dexterously, and Harry lifted his hips as Snape eased his trousers and pants over his hips and down his legs. His erection was leaking, begging for Snape's attention, but Snape ignored it assiduously, pausing only to stroke the soft skin at Harry's hipbones, whilst Neville made short work of Harry's shirt and tie. Soon Harry was lying naked and nervous before them. He fought back the urge to cover himself under their gaze.

Neville reached out shyly to touch Harry. Harry started under the feather-light caress and his cock seemed to lengthen and harden even more. Neville smiled reassuringly at Harry as he stroked the muscled planes of the other boy's chest.

"So beautiful," Neville murmured. Starting at Harry's sternum, he kissed a path down his stomach, eliciting a giggle from Harry when he swirled his tongue in Harry's navel, before he followed the trail of hair down to Harry's cock. He lightly blew on it and then licked the tip, before taking it into his mouth. Harry cried out as the heat of Neville's mouth surrounded his cock, and Neville's tongue and throat muscles began to work their magic on him. He was vaguely aware of Snape on his knees behind Neville, who occasionally lost his concentration on Harry's prick to moan or gasp.

Then Snape laid a hand on Neville's shoulder, and Neville released Harry's cock from his mouth. Snape handed Neville a jar.

"Prepare him."

Neville scooped a generous dollop of pink gel from the jar and began to apply it liberally to Harry's cock. The lubricant cooled his cock at first, taking off some of the urgency, but the more Neville rubbed, the more his whole prick seemed to swell and tingle. Then Neville scooted forward and, positioning himself above Harry's erection, he slid onto it with surprising ease.

Neville was still for a moment, giving Harry a chance to get used to the new sensation. Despite Snape's preparation, Neville was hot and tight - almost too tight - around Harry's cock, just about to the point of pain. Harry winced and screwed up his face.

"Shh, Harry," Neville said, placing a soothing hand on Harry's stomach. "Relax. It will get better."

Neville flexed and relaxed the muscles of his anus, and Harry felt the tension begin to dissolve. Then he began to move, and Harry was in heaven. Neville gyrated slowly around Harry's cock, and Harry felt like all his nerve endings were on fire. He began to thrust up into Neville's heat, whilst Neville quickened his pace.

Harry felt Snape between his legs, nudging them apart, and he obliged, widening them so that Snape could insinuate himself between them. He groaned as Snape's lubricated fingers massaged first his ballsack and then the base of his penis, gasping when Snape pressed a finger into Neville's hole alongside Harry's penis. As Harry puzzled over Snape's actions, another finger joined the first, and Neville suddenly went still, his face screwed up in pain. Harry could have killed Snape at that moment.

"What do you think you're doing, Snape?" Harry asked, bucking his hips in an attempt to dislodge Snape's fingers. "You're hurting Neville!"

"I'm preparing him, you imbecile. And it's _Professor_ Snape to you." Snape punctuated his words by digging his fingernail lightly into Harry's cock. As Harry hissed in pain and glared at him, Snape said, "Now be still."

"It's fine, Harry, truly," Neville said, panting. His skin, still lightly tanned from a summer spent in the garden, was covered in sweat. "I told you he won't hurt me."

Harry scowled, another protest on the tip of his tongue, but the pleading look in Neville's eyes silenced him. He nodded. Neville pulled himself gingerly off Harry's cock and leaned forward to kiss his friend. Harry wrapped his arms around Neville and opened his mouth, letting Neville deepen the kiss. Neville languidly explored his mouth, before breaking off the kiss with a moan. He leaned back, affording Harry a view of Snape's well-lubricated fingers as he slipped them in and out of Neville's hole. Harry scooted out from under Neville and moved around for a better view.

Neville rocked back, fucking Snape's fingers, his face twisted in a grimace of pain and pleasure. Fascinated, Harry watched Snape stretch and loosen Neville, adding one finger after another until his whole hand was embedded in the other boy's arse. Neville was shaking and tears were streaming down his face.

"Relax," Snape said, stroking Neville's back. Neville nodded, and Snape began to move his fist with great care. Snape thrust slowly, first in, then out, his brow furrowed and his teeth worrying his lower lip. As he watched, Harry started to stroke his cock again. The unbidden image of Snape lying on top of him, pounding into him with the same look on his face suddenly invaded his mind. Snape in the throes of intense concentration was incredibly sexy, and Harry was surprised to find that he wanted his hated professor as much as he wanted Neville.

Snape slowly removed his fist from Neville's arse and pulled Neville into his arms so that both were facing Harry. Neville's eyes were closed and his hair was damp with sweat. "Severus," he murmured, leaning his head back on Snape's shoulder. Harry's eyes widened at Neville's use of Snape's first name and he felt a twinge of envy as he suddenly recognised the intimacy and familiarity between them for what they were.

Snape's eyes drooped closed as well as he began to press open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to Neville's jaw and throat, one hand toying and pinching Neville's nipples whilst the other snaked down Neville's stomach to cup his genitals.

Snape's eyes opened suddenly and he fixed Harry with a penetrating gaze. Harry somehow just knew what Snape wanted. He released his prick and rolled over onto his hands and knees, crawling on all fours to the other two. He looked up at Snape and their eyes locked. He opened his mouth obediently, and Snape fed him Neville's cock, still limp, but reawakening, until Harry's nose was buried in Neville's pubic hair. He inhaled Neville's scent, a mixture of sweat and soap, and began to suckle him, coaxing him to full hardness. Snape had entwined his fingers in Harry's hair, which he used to control the depth and speed of Harry's movements. Neville was soon thrusting mindlessly into Harry's throat, his breath sounding harshly through the room. When Neville seemed near climax, Snape pushed Harry's head away from Neville's cock, whilst Neville sobbed in frustration, sagging to the floor as Snape released him.

Snape motioned to Harry to lie down again, and Harry hurried to comply. Snape pressed his legs apart and moved between them, the jar of lubricant in his hand again. He took hold of Harry's cock again and began to stroke it. Then he placed his cock alongside Harry's, rubbing the tips together and stroking the shafts as he applied more lubricant.

Harry reached down and put his hand over the hand Snape had wrapped loosely around their cocks, touching the man of his own free will for the first time. Snape met his eyes and stared at Harry for a long moment before he nodded and moved his hand. He reached into the jar and dropped a large dollop of lubricant onto the tips of their pricks, and Harry massaged it over the tips and shafts with sure strokes.

When both cocks were slippery and hard, Snape reached over to Neville, who had been lying beside them watching with avid interest, and indicated that he should join them. Neville climbed over Harry's torso with surprising nimbleness for a man his size and arranged himself so that he was facing Harry. Snape then placed both hands on Neville's hips and guided him to their joined pricks. Harry's eyes widened as he realised Snape's intent, and he kept them still as Snape positioned Neville's enlarged hole above their cocks and lowered him, gently pushing them into Neville. Whilst Neville winced and gritted his teeth, and a sweat broke out on his brow, Harry gasped at the pain and pressure on his own prick, both from the tightness of Neville's sphincter and the unyielding hardness of Snape's cock pressing against the underside of his own.

"Please, sir," he said, panting. "Please stop! It hurts."

"Stop your whingeing, Potter," Snape said, out of breath as well. "This is supposed to be punishment, remember?"

Neville gave Harry a beatific smile. "Don't worry, Harry. It gets better. Honest."

As Harry tried to wrap his mind around the implication that Snape and Neville had obviously done this before, Neville began to move, his hand working his own erection. Snape and Harry thrust in and out, as well, rubbing against each other. Despite the limited mobility, their pricks still managed to hit the right spots. Snape came first, his come soaking Neville's insides and Harry's cock, leaking out over Harry's balls, and running down into his crack. Snape held still as Harry thrust against him a few more times, driving his prick deep into Neville's channel until he was coming too. His mouth fell open as he wheezed for breath, and then it was Neville's turn. His cock erupted, and ejaculate hit Harry in the eye and in the mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and laughed as Neville's come covered his face and chin. Neville leaned forward and licked it off.

The three men disentangled themselves as carefully as possible and cuddled together before the fire. Harry drifted off to sleep.

He awoke a while later, snuggled against Neville. Snape was already up and dressed in austere black robes instead of the comfortable dressing-gown from earlier.

"Get up, you two. It's time to get you dressed and back to Gryffindor Tower."

Neville groaned. "Just five more minutes, Gran." He opened one eye and grinned at Snape, who glared back at him with his customary coldness. The boys helped each other to their feet and began to dress, laughing as Snape performed thorough cleansing spells on them.

Harry finished buttoning his robes and looked up with a smile, which froze on his face. Snape was pointing his wand at him whilst Neville watched with a somewhat regretful look.

"Obliviate."

Harry awoke with a start. He almost groaned out loud when he realised that he'd fallen asleep yet again. At this rate he'd never figure out what Snape was planning for poor Neville. The two were already at the door this time, Snape's hand on the knob as he scolded Neville.

"I see very little improvement, Longbottom," Snape said coldly. "Detention again, tomorrow evening at seven."

"Y- yes, sir," Neville said, his gaze lowered to his hands, which he clenched together to stop their shaking. Harry scowled and bit his tongue, fighting back the urge to jump to his friend's defence.

Snape looked sternly at Neville for a moment and then seemed to relent. "It's for the best, Longbottom," he said in an un-Snapishly gentle tone.

Neville looked up and smiled shyly. "I know, sir," he said softly. Harry frowned in confusion as Snape raised his hand towards Neville as if he wanted to touch him, but then seemed to think better of it and snatched it back again. The professor nodded curtly and opened the door, ushering Neville through. Harry hurried to catch up with Neville, slipping through the closing door just in time. He suppressed a shiver as he passed Snape and the man looked down at him as if he could see him. He followed Neville out of the dungeons at a short distance, thinking about the strange scene he'd just witnessed between Neville and Snape.

He would get to the bottom of this, he swore. If it was the last thing he did.


End file.
